


Submission

by KittieValentine



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Blindfolds, Breathplay, Domination, F/M, Foreplay, Handcuffs, Implied Drug Use, In the Dark, No Translators, Oral Sex, Smut, Teasing, Trust, Turians, Vaginal Sex, friends/lovers, sub/dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-11-30 16:19:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11467191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieValentine/pseuds/KittieValentine
Summary: When Shepard propositions Garrus, he decides that she should lay in the bed she's made.





	1. Should've Done Your Research

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by a few songs: Stripped, Never Let Me Down Again, Nothing all by Depeche Mode.  
> I know Garrus is such a worrier and a gentleman but Turians are so masculine and I want to explore submission and trust.  
> Will try to update regularly, I do have a few other fics on the go.
> 
> Hope you enjoy and thank you for the continued support x

"How about we just skip to the tie-breaker. We can test your reach... and my flexibility." The way Shepard had worn that lopsided smirk, assuming that she was completely in control of the situation made Garrus chuckle in a frequency she was unable to hear. Research most definitely hadn't featured in her agenda, otherwise she would have been fully aware of just how dominant and primal male Turians were. 

Garrus towered above her by nearly two feet, add that to the extra one-hundred pounds of solid plates and muscle he had on her, Shepard was a mere feather compared to him.   
"Look Shepard I'm not... wouldn't you rather something a little closer to home?" Of course he offered her a way out, it was the gentlemanly thing to do. His primal instinct however was screaming to do other things but Garrus respected her title as his Commander; unlike Wrex who openly propositioned her, or Alenko who preyed upon her during every shore-leave. No - Garrus would let her decide whether or not to submit to an apex predator.  
"I don't want something close to home. I want you - I want someone I can trust." The way she had gently placed her hand on his shoulder, a physical gesture that encourages trust amongst humans. Garrus believed every word she had said but that still didn't change the fact that she had no idea what was involved in Turian mating. She was oblivious to the unsheathed talons, the razor sharp teeth, the carnal growling, the native language and not to mention when the male is locked inside the female. She was gonna need more than trust in him. She needed to step down from being in control and submit for possibly the first time in her entire career.


	2. Window Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrus spends his free day in the markets to help him get creative with his planned evening with Shepard.

Shepard hadn't been down to the Main Battery for approximately four cycles. It didn't bother him but she usually visited just to check for updates on his family and how he was doing. In the space of time, he had managed to calibrate the Normandy's weapon program to +0.13%, he had added a new scope to his beloved Black Widow and cleaned up his cobalt blue armour which was now stored safely in his quarters. 

He was in his black and gold trim tunic, roaming the markets of the more seedier Ward. The hot neon lights set an ambient glow on the dark streets as he perused the numerous stalls in hope of finding some inspiration for his future liaison with Shepard. Patience is a virtue and being a sniper, Garrus was truly a master at the arts of observation, patience and succession. Since leaving his work at C-Sec and joining the Normandy team, Garrus had earned a much prettier wage, which only meant one thing to him - more credits to spend on Jane. He had no use for money himself so why not make it a night to treasure?

He throws caution to the wind and enters a few backdoor stores he'd paid visits to in the past during his work as an officer. Hopefully his experience as a customer will be more rewarding.

"Hello Sir, welcome to Silk Collections how may I help?" A young Asari female approached him from behind the desk with a smile that she must have worn for every customer.  
"I was wondering, would you be able to take measurements if I was able to obtain them? It's for a gift you see so..."  
"Of course Mister, would you like to look at some materials? We could put together your order ready for when you have the data we need?"  
With plenty of spare time to kill, Garrus decided it was a good idea.  
"Sure and expense is no concern." The employee practically beamed at him.  
"Excellent, would you mind telling me a few things about the recipient of the gift? Maybe we can match the colours and material to their physique and appearance?"  
"Human, dark brown hair, blue eyes uhm... quite an 'hourglass' figure I think they call it-"  
"I have exactly what you need for the base material, would you like any detailing Sir?" Garrus pondered her request and imagined Shepard's figure.  
"Yes would it be possible to have a 'v-neckline' dip quite low and be tied with a cord? Also, if it could reveal the back area... that would be good." He felt slightly awkward asking for such revealing details be added to the prospective dress but if Shepard looked as good as he was imagining, it would be worth every milligram of blood that made his neck flush with blue.

"So that's a figure hugging white cotton, slight vertical ribbing with thin shoulder straps, plunging v-neckline with adjustable cord and a low back, special add on is the colony patterns which appear blue in the dark - is that everything Sir?"   
"Uhm, yes thank you, can I forward you the details you need and have the item delivered to a custom address?"  
"Yes of course Sir, can I take a name?" Garrus swallowed.  
"It's uhm... Vakarian."  
"Thank you for your custom Mr Vakarian, I think your friend will fall in love with the design."  
Garrus exited the store and strangely felt nervous about the situation. That had to change so he made a b-line to a bar for a quick refuel. 

The establishment was dark, worse-for-wear and was full of riff-raff, mainly Turians. It took 17 whole minutes before he was served.  
"Ashen Spirit please, single measure," Garrus would have to let Shepard try one of these shots, she thought the Turian Whiskey was potent, this would send her head spinning... Which gave Garrus an idea. He swiftly gulped down the thick liquid and left for an old store, one that he was constantly sent to as the rookie of his C-Sec department when they got what the humans call 'munchies'.

"O-Officer Vakarian, don't want any trouble... we are r-respectable now," the Salarian storekeeper was a stuttering wreck, Garrus' first visit must have left quite an impression.   
"At ease, I'm here as a customer only," Garrus held up his hands to demonstrate his pacification.  
"I need a little help with something actually."  
"Will help best I can with information provided."  
"Are you familiar with the effects of the human beverages coffee and alcohol?"  
"Indeed-"  
"I have a friend who once tried Turian Whiskey, she's human but she said the effects were much stronger than that of her native whiskey. Rather than a warm, depressant effect, she said it was dry, hot and accelerated her heart rate."  
"She's not allergic to our consumables and our food has additives that are similar to drugs which are taken by her kind-"  
"You want something to give a particular effect Mr Vakarian, is what you're insinuating?"  
"Is that something you could accommodate? Expense being no issue?"  
"What results are you looking for?" the Salarian was inputting the notes into his terminal.  
"I want something that has an attractive flavour, innocent in appearance but makes your head spin, your body relax, hypnotic almost," Garrus knew exactly what he wanted from all of the products he was arranging.  
"Suitable ingredients currently in stock. Can produce batch now if able to wait?"  
"Take as long as you need."

It was 41 minutes before the storekeeper returned with a clear plastic bag of pastel pink and yellow cubes. Garrus studied them intently.  
"Cherry and pineapple flavoured. Research indicates flavours to be popular with human females. Will be effervescent on tongue. Effects will be immediate but do not stack. Taking two will not double the effect."  
Garrus nods.  
"How long does the effect last for?"  
"2-3 hours at a time. Will cause disorientation but not nausea." Garrus provided his credit chit and was surprised that the Salarian actually reduced the bill on account of him waiting.  
"Hope you will visit again Vakarian. Good terms."  
"Well if this does what it's supposed to, you've got yourself a lifelong customer." 

By now it was much darker and he needed to get back to the ship. The hustle and bustle was too much to bother with so he made his way to a taxi rank and had a Skycar take him to the Docking Bays. Just as he was on his way towards the airlock, his name was called out from behind him.  
"Shepard, enjoying some downtime?"  
They both waited as the decontamination cycle and depressurisation began.  
"Downtime? What's downtime," she jests.  
"You'll find out," Garrus flicked his mandibles in a smirk which surprisingly Shepard recognised.  
"Is that a promise?"  
"You'll see," he replied in a low voice before making his way to finish his calibrations.


	3. Being Spoiled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien Victus treats Shepard to a quick bite but Garrus reads it as a threat.

Sender: Silk Collections   
Recipient: Garrus Vakarian   
Subject: Order Invoice

Mr Vakarian,

We would like to thank you for your custom and placing an order with Silk Collections. Your order has been successfully completed and shipped out.

As per your request we have packaged the item in non-branded wrapping and addressed it to:  
Commander Jane Shepard  
Normandy  
Docking Bay 3  
Platform 2

Your personal note is inside. We trust you will be satisfied with your order and your account has been billed the total amount of CR 14,385.

Kind Regards,  
Silk Collections Team

Garrus purred to himself as a slight dominance settled over him. The thought of Shepard wearing a dress that he had bought tailor-made was a pleasing one. A one-off purchase and wear as he doubted it would escape the grasp of his unsheathed talons. Thinking about it was making his plates shift. He made his way to the Main Battery to focus on some calibrations instead of the woman he was going to claim.

Shepard had needed to go ashore again to run some late errands that had been assigned to her, one in particular had involved paying a visit to Adrien Victus. Although the reason behind her visit wasn't a pressing matter, as she went to leave the office, his personal assistant strode in with a trolley bearing food, one for him and one seemingly for Shepard.  
The food was eaten rather quickly and it was safe to say that Shepard had actually demolished her's along with the plate which made Victus chuckle.  
"Are they not feeding you on your ship?"  
"The last time someone tried to insist on me eating, I think I recall throwing it on the floor," she giggled back as they sipped on some strong Turian alcohol.  
"What is this?" Shepard spluttered.  
"It's an extremely dry whiskey, the grade tends to match the age of the drinker. I will not divulge that number to you so stop grinning," Adrien's mandibles fluttered and he was emitting a gentle growl. Shepard too was enjoying herself but was fully aware that the Normandy would be leaving shortly. They both stood simultaneously and Victus walked her to the door.  
"It's been a pleasure Shepard, my door is always open if you need me."   
"Thank you and let me know what I owe you for the food," Jane smiled back.  
"I'm perfectly happy with seeing that smile as payment, have a good evening and safe journeys Shepard."

"Commander Shepard is aboard. XO Pressley is relieved." 

"Hey Commander, you got a minute?"  
"What is it Joker?"  
"Just wanted to let you know that there's a package waiting for you in your quarters."  
"Oh, who delivered it?"  
"It's a blank box but our systems didn't find any signs of foul play so, figured it was alright."  
"Okay, thanks Joker."

Shepard knew she hadn't ordered anything but even so, she would never use the Normandy as a drop-off point. She was intrigued to say the least and made her way to her room.  
Sure enough there was a glossy, white box sat on her bed. She lifted the lid slowly and was presented with a sheet of ruffled up tissue paper. She removed the layer and found a digital note inside.

'A little gift I anticipate will come to good use in the very near future. I hope you like it.'

Jane set the anonymous note aside to continue removing the tissue paper protecting whatever was inside. She audibly gasped as she unfolded an ice white dress, under the dim lighting she could see traces of patterns which were fluorescent, a blue in very distinctive markings that she recognised as the Vakarian colony markings. A voice from behind made her jump out of her skin.

"I'm assuming you like it by the way you're studying it but something tells me I'm not the only Turian that's been spoiling you today."  
There was Garrus leaning confidently at the door, ankles crossed and arms folded over his chest.  
"Garrus, I don't know what to say," Shepard honestly couldn't find the words to express her elation but she was somewhat puzzled by his comment on being spoiled. She looked at him with puzzled expression to which he strode over to her.  
"I can smell him on you Shepard, you must have been close."  
"Adrien and I ate and had a drink together after a brief meeting." Jane couldn't quite understand why she was justifying herself but the tone in Garrus' voice commanded that she did. And she complied.  
"Ah, so it's first name terms now?"  
"He insisted-"  
"Of course he did Shepard. No matter." Garrus took a step forward so he was inches away and pressed his forehead against hers with se force. Just as Jane accepted the gesture, he nuzzled his face against her neck and took a deep breath before exhaling with a satisfied sigh. Did he just scent her?

"I expect you to wear that seen as I paid good money for it," and with that, he left for his post down in the Main Battery.


	4. Glitch In The System

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrus takes advantage of a little mishap in the system after a jump through the Relay.

"Relay is in range. Initiating transmission sequence. We are connected. Calculating transit mass and destination. Relay is hot, acquiring approach vector. All stations secure for transit. Board is green. Approach run has begun. Hitting the relay in 3..... 2..... 1....."  
The air suddenly felt pressured and hot. Shepard's chest was tight and her head swam for a second. Then as quickly as it came, the ill feeling went.  
"Thrusters... check. Navigation... check. Internal emissions sink engaged. All systems online. Drift... just under 1500 K."  
"Good work Joker, from the assignments I have listed on our open network, we're gonna be drifting for approximately 14 cy-"  
There was a high-low hum as the ship's lights shut out. Shepard cursed under her breath and peered up at her skylight to see the ice dust still passing over.   
"Joker, do you read me? Over."  
"Yeah I read you ma'am. Reports show nothing but a glitch in the cosmetic tech, it'll be sorted within 90 minutes according to the Engineer guy."  
"Get everyone to remain where they are until the lights are back on."  
"Aye aye ma'am." There was a burst of static as Joker cut the feed. Shepard lifted her arm to access her omnitool but the moment it opened, it shut down. She tried again. Same result. The doors to her room hissed as they opened and closed but Jane couldn't make out a figure or any footsteps. She strode across the room to investigate, only to find her door locked. She instinctively spun around and backed against the door for fear of an attacker which was a preposterous thought, she was on her ship with her team, nothing more.  
There was an odd growl from the bathroom but it travelled. It moved from the bathroom to the sunken section of her room where the bed is,  
to in front of her, to on her neck. Her chest began to rise and fall with the strange anticipation of not knowing.

Jane remained perfectly still for the entire duration her company breathed down her neck. Whilst her breathing was sporadic, this person's was deep, controlled and there was a growl on every exhale, like a hungry animal watching it's prey.   
Something made her cheek tickle and Jane found the sensation familiar.  
"Garrus, what are you doi-"  
"Ah, ah. Silence." He presses a finger firmly to her lips and positions himself in front of her. He removes his finger and Shepard sighs in almost regret at the absence of his touch. His hand fortunately returns to brush a strand of escaped hair behind her ear, only to gently brush down her hot cheek and under her jaw and down to her throat.  
"G-Garrus..."   
"Shhhh. Trust me," he whispers as he pins Shepard to the door by her neck, giving her just enough slack to breathe. He presses his forehead to hers and waits for her breath to settle to a relatively steady even pace. His mandibles flick into a smile and for the first time, he kisses her.

The sensation isn't what Jane is used to but it certainly isn't unpleasant. His cool, leathery mouth plates firm against her plump, moist lips. His tongue rough and slim against her thick, wet muscle which hardly moves with the agility of his. She gasps against him but unfortunately her body can't move the way she wants it to and his grasp pills at her neck every time she tries, reminding her the position she's in.  
"You seem tense Commander, is it the dark?"   
"N-no," she stutters, is it the fact that she can't see the Turian? Or is it his ability to completely overwhelm her the way he is right now?  
"I can help with that." His free hand breezes over down her torso, admiring the dips of her waist before hooking under the band of her combat trousers. His hand reaches down to her wet slit and he gently massages the area until Jane is a hot mess. Her legs buckle when a finger slips easily inside her but she can't move, he has her pinned. He gently thrusts inside her, rubbing small circles on her g-spot.   
"Oh my God..." she whimpers, biting her lip to deny him anymore obscenities that threatened to spill.  
Her body was writhing against him, no longer concerned with the restriction it caused on her breathing, he was working her so well, she had completely forgotten that they were drifting, completely forgotten that the lights being out was a glitch, completely forgotten that she was this man's Commander.  
"G-Garrus... oh my God yes..." was all Jane could manage as she felt her climax brewing inside her, on the brink of exploding. Garrus subsequently increased his pace and force and to match, Shepard no longer holding back her cries as the Turian released her throat to lift her by thighs and press her back against the door. 

She was trapped by his body, his spare hand propping him up while his other worked her core.   
"No... oh my God it's too much..." the knot in Jane's stomach was so intense there were tears in her ducts but Garrus showed no signs of mercy. Instead he buried his face in her neck and kissed along the expanse of skin while he furiously pumped her with his hand until she finally broke in his arms, with her legs wrapped around him, breathing hard by his hand.   
"Garrus..."  
"Shhhh," he calmed her shaking body with the gentle purring he knew she enjoyed. He carried he to the bed and settled her down, silently leaving the room.


	5. That's My Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard and Garrus begin their cross-species liaison.

Shepard was standing outside of Vakarian's quarters, clad in nothing but the dress Garrus had gifted her. She had put on a little make-up, not a lot, just some eyeliner because Garrus had pointed it out once that it suited her. Suddenly Garrus was behind her, how did he always sneak up like that?  
"You look nice... shame it's gonna be a mess though," he commented. 

The silvery plated Turian backed Jane up against the door to his quarters, paying no mind to the fact another member of her team could be witness to their actions. He pressed his mouth plates against her soft lips, his taloned hand once again finding purchase around her neck to hold her in place as he continued his dance with Jane's mouth; which was okay because in this moment she was dependant on his touch. 

Being the first human Spectre and having a very respectable reputation, Garrus could sense the begrudged reluctance to be caught which lay as an undertone to the sheer excitement they were experiencing.  
He broke away from Jane who desperately gasped in an attempt to restore her breathing. He chuckled deviously and pressed his forehead against hers."Maybe we should continue this inside... before I lose my self-control." Hearing those words uttered from Garrus made Shepard's spine tingle and she felt herself handing over the reigns of control to the predator before her.

Shepard locked her arms around his neck and tightened them.   
"I give you permission to lose your self-control Vakarian." He flicked a mandible to consider her grant.  
"I wasn't asking for permission," his voice had an iciness that Shepard had never felt before. The telltale hiss of the door signified it had opened and as one, they stumbled into his quarters, his mouth plates on her lips again and his hands getting just as lost along the way.  
Jane could feel the dominance in his fingers, in the way he moved his mouthplate against hers, just how starved he was for this. The desperation in his fingers that were always looking for bare skin to press against and dig his talons into, it made her heart pound. She let her fingers travel down his thick plated chest.  
"Can you feel me?" she whispered.  
"Not much but here..." Garrus guided her hands to his exposed hide and growled as a shudder ran through his spine. 

He began to unclip the clasps that held his armour together and plate by plate he was revealing his alien body to her. Silver plates with slightly darker hide, reddened scars that would never heal. They momentarily lost the press of each other's mouth but the feel of his bare body beneath her hands made it worth it. He groaned as his feral instinct began taking over.  
"Bed."   
Jane slowly and seductively made her way to the foot of his bed and peered at him.   
"Mine," he almost growled but thankfully Shepard's translator didn't pick it up .   
"It's taking me a lot of control not to..." he trails off and she shudders at the meaning in his words, the desire in his eyes.   
"Don't make me rush this. I want you, but I don't want to hurt you."  
She kisses his sensitive, scarred mandible before pressing her lips softly along his neck.   
"I don't want control," she whispered. "I'm not afraid of you hurting me if that's what it means." He kisses her again this time but Shepard notices as his hand begins toying with her translator and with the lighting up of his omnitool and a quick unclasping, it's removed. 

She can see his mandibles move and vibrate but all she can hear are a series of clicks and growls. His native language and she finds it actually terrifying but so deliciously enticing as he stalks around her, regarding her form in the dress he'd had made.  
He doesn't unceremoniously deposit her on the bed like she was expecting but he was very careful as he laid her down and slid over her tiny human frame.  
His body climbed over hers like a predator studying it's prey, his fingers began to tug at her dress. His message was clear. He wanted it removed. She arched her back into him, pressing her breasts into his so it was easier to remove the garment but she found out the hard way that she had taken to long when there was loud, tearing noise and the dress was tossed behind him.

It was quite a contradictory pairing. She was humanity's first Spectre, strong-willed with an unwavering determination to fight in the face of adversity. But in the face of this Turian, she was a delicate flower about to blossom for him to enjoy. toy. His exploitation of her senses and the extra-terrestrial language barrier aroused her so much.  
When the Normandy's lighting system failed due to a glitch, it wasn't the audacity Garrus had to take advantage of the situation that baffled her, it was her reaction to it. She'd never felt so trapped, so helpless. The straining on her breath. Being trapped by his body and ministrations. It was heaven.

He gripped his talons on her shoulders. She could feel his warm breath on her, causing her to bite her lip at his voice for fear of releasing an erotic sound.   
A series of clicks and growls emanated from Garrus' mouth plates and Shepard jut admired them but couldn't understand. So Garrus showed her.  
He had in his hands a pair of omni-cuffs, evidently from his time at C-Sec. Before Jane had the chance go respond, Garrus had flipped her over so her back was to him.   
Shepard could hear a low purr in Garrus's throat, he did it usually to comfort her. Satisfied, Garrus clambered off her body, and tore a piece of the dress. He turned to face Jane who stared back with wide eyes.  
"Garrus?"  
He didn't reply, he simply stalked back to her and with a smirk on his face. Jane did her best to sit up, cautious of the way Garrus was behaving, it seemed so... predatory.  
He brushed a strand of her hair and tucked it behind her ear, his talons lightly grazing her flushed skin. After a few seconds, all Shepard could see was black. All she could hear were deep growls. All she could feel was Garrus.  
The situation suddenly felt intense, scary and different. All Shepard could focus on was Garrus. The musk of his arousal in the room. The sound of his native language. The feel of him manipulating her to his pleasing. She could feel his hefty body against her, and his purring the only thing keeping her from panicking.  
He shifted them so that he was leaning against the headboard, propped up by pillows and Jane was between his legs. His talons massaged her head and stroked through her hair. She felt safe, even in the hands of a predator, whom she currently could not understand.   
Garrus gripped her chin and opened her mouth, touching her lips with something but not placing it in her mouth. He wanted her to explore. She tightened her lips slightly to figure out the shape. It was cube-like, with a powdery texture to the exterior. Jane touched it with the tip of her tongue, leaving a wet point on the strange object. It reminded her of sweets when she was young. It was pineapple flavoured. She opened her mouth to accept what she thought was an innocent confectionery item but the minute it dissolved on her tongue and the effervescence fumed her mind, her head began to swim, she felt disorientated but her body tingled all over. She smiled and giggled slightly, it was like popping candy without the noise.  
Garrus was amused but not distracted and pulled her head gently forward, until she felt her lips came into contact with something hard, ribbed and slightly wet. She giggled again, falling under the euphoria of the sweet, it helped her relax.  
Her tongue slipped out from between her lips, and she flicked it over his tip earning her a growl. Moving up and down the shaft, Shepard worked her tongue between the ribbed sections of his cock, all the while Garrus' grip on her head tightening.  
She slid over his shaft, her tongue licking feverishly at the natural lubrication that had been leaking from his tip. He tasted sweet, a pleasant flavour that lingered on her tongue. Garrus's legs were flexing with the overwhelming sensations, not to mention his need to bond with her. Garrus lifted his hips and pushed into her hot mouth.  
Shepard was startled and under his size, she gagged slightly. He certainly wasn't being very gentle now. With his grip in her hair tight, he set a steady rhythm, thrusting in and out, the tip of his cock always reaching her throat. The sounds he made were almost frightening.

He must have given her praise because when he finished speaking, he was smiling sweetly at her as she looked up from her spot between his legs, her mouth around his ribbed cock, glistening from his fluids and her saliva.  
Garrus couldn't contain his growls, as her smooth tongue traversed his member. He felt her lips wrap around him along with her wet saliva. Her lips were driving him wild. Female Turians were nowhere near as flexible or giving. Garrus' breaking point was the second she took him to the hilt, her nose pressed against his plates.  
His cock pulsed in her mouth, his cum leaking into her throat and seeping around her lips. A moment of silence ensued before Shepard flicked her flat tongue over him, cleaning their fluids. 

A taloned hand pulled her from her perch and manoeuvred her so she was straddling his body. He stroked her waist's curves and smiled with his mandibles, a slight clicking escaping them.  
"That's my girl." Shepard stared at him wide-eyed, his only human words spoken and they were him claiming her as his. It made a familiar heat settle between her legs.


	6. You're Safe

“It can take anywhere from three to six hours to clear this substance from your system," he was referring to the cube he had given her, sparing a moment to relive the second she wrapped her lips around his fingers to take the sweet. It left a dull burning sensation in Shepard's body with a feeling she couldn’t quite describe; whatever it was made her feel dizzy and weak. It was hard to speak, hard to think, like a thick fog was clouding her senses. Clouding everything but Garrus. She gasped as Garrus let a hand slip between her legs to find her bundle of nerves, brushing up against the silk ever so lightly. The drugs left her hypersensitive and with just a few strokes of his fingers she came. She climaxed so hard she fell forward slightly, placing a hand on his chest to which he growled in response to through bared teeth before pulling her up against his front, taking a tight fist full of hair and giving her a bruising kiss.  
“On all fours,” he said as his hands worked her over her backside. Of course she couldn't understand him so he had to guide her. She was disorientated and unsteady but she gasped as the coolness of the room really played on her exposed form but then all of her attention was on the warm hand pushing on her back. Before she knew it, he was fully sheathed inside her. He'd thrusted so hard, digging his talons into her hips, that she was bound to have bruising but she wasn't concerned, instead, her stomach was doing somersaults and all that could be heard was her laboured breaths. A pleasant numbness spread throughout her lower body as she felt pure pleasure of Garrus being inside her and his plates rutting against her. It was like being in permanent ecstasy, her whole body felt like it was constantly climaxing, it was driving her wild but even more so, not being able to communicate with the one thing making her feel this way.  
"How do I feel Jane?" Garrus clicked in her ear, his breath hot against her skin. When she gasped, he nuzzled his face against her neck and the bruised girl squirmed. His mouth plates wrapped around part of the sensitive skin and he dug his teeth in. When Jane realised she was being bitten, hard, she groaned but not in pain, more in acknowledgement. When the pressure became more noticeable, she tried pull away but Garrus followed her and pressed into the skin harder, feeling blood coat the tip of his rough tongue. When the scent of her blood reached his nasal plates, he flipped her over and pulled her legs to wrap around his waist, locking them in his hip spurs. Jane arched her back and exhaled deeply as Garrus stroked his hand down between her breasts and along her abdomen before gripping her ass cheeks. Jane had no idea which way they were facing, was she at the foot of the bed or the head of the bed? Were they in the middle or near the edge? Her heart thumped at the uncertainty and excitement and strangely, she felt sick. 

Garrus lined himself up with her dripping entrance before sliding inside with one swift motion. In Shepard's mind, there was an explosion of stars and her head spun as he set a furious pace, her breasts bouncing with each snap of his hips.  
"I want you to scream Shepard," he growled. Jane could do nothing but whimper under his ministrations.  
"I said, I want you to scream Shepard," he growled even louder and this time Jane cried his name almost as if she understood him. The sound of plates assaulting skin could be heard over Turian growling and human whimpering, a combination that shouldn't be possible but is.  
"Fuck me harder," Jane cried out and Garrus came to a stand still. Light flooded her eyes and when she opened them, she could just make out a hazy Garrus staring at her with his ice-blue gems. He wrapped his arms around her waist and climbed off the bed.  
"Talk to me Garrus," she begged, all she wanted was to hear those clicks, chirps and growls. It was so carnal. Garrus smirked as he pressed he against the nearest wall, sinking her back onto his ribbed length and pinning her hands either side of her head.  
"I'm going to fuck you hard against this wall. I'm going to hold you so tight you're gonna be covered in my marks and by the time I'm done with you, you're gonna be filled with my cum."  
Jane almost climaxed there and then, her inner walls strangling his length, causing his hips to snap forward. They both moaned at the knot that twisted in their stomachs and Garrus set the same furious pace, holding her tightly between him and the wall.  
"How do I feel Garrus?" Jane managed in between breaths.  
"So damn tight, Spirits... fuck!" Jane's muscles clamped down on him and she practically screamed as the pleasure ran through her entire body, tingling fingertips, curling toes, flexing stomach to twitching sex. Garrus was still growling with every burst of seed that pumped inside her until it finally stopped and he receded back behind his plates. Jane's eyes were glazed and her body glistened from the layer of sweat coating her body. He carried her to the bed and cuddled her against his body. When she looked up at him, he was concerned to see her face wet from tears.  
"Y-ou-'re s-a-fe." She definitely understood him.


End file.
